I will Take Your Happiness Sebastian!
by animefan021513
Summary: Claude came to talk to Sebastian about Ciel. Sebastian knows what he wants, and he will not let him take anything else from him...ever again.
1. Chapter 1

_Claude Came to the Phantomhive manor to talk business with Sebastian, and it was about Ciel but what does he know about Ciel, Sebastian has been there and Claude is just a big spider that needs to be underneath Sebastian's shoe begging for mercy...but whats this? Claude and Sebastian knew each other before their contracts?!_

* * *

"Young master Aloise Trancy's butler will be coming by later this afternoon it seems he has business matters to discuss with me or rather butler matters, I'm going to need to talk to him would you mind?" Sebastian asked his master as best as he could without yelling...he would yell because he more than hated Claude. they knew each other before they even started to get contracts and he is still up to his old tricks trying to steal the things that Sebastian has.

"I don't mind I planned to take the one day I don't have anything to do to my advantage and catch up on much needed sleep, Do what you want just don't destroy my mansion." Sebastian looked at his young master, and as always he cannot lie.

"I cannot make that promise young master, but I will try my very best as the Phantomhive butler."

"NO! I will not here that! You will not destroy the mansion and that's an order." Sebastian glared at him thinking, _You have no Idea what Claude is like, but if it's an order..._ "Yes My Lord."

"Good I will ready my self for bed, you deal with that brat's butler."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

Needless to say Claude did show up and he was smiling a wicked smile that would make grown men cry in a corner out of fear for their lives, his eyes glowing their demon glow. There was no doubt about it he was here to take something of Sebastian's yet again.

"Good evening 'Claude.'"

"Like wise 'Sebastian Michaelis.'"

"Well if its alright with you how about we skip the formalities."

"Fine with me, do you know what I'm here for?"

"Yes, and I will not let you have him."

"Why not...wait, do you love him?"

Sebastian couldn't say anything but for once in his life he had to lie. "How can I love something that I'm going to eat, furthermore how can I love something at all, demons don't feel."

"Ah that is where you are wrong, demons can feel, if their master is enough of an influence on them."

"Why would you want MY young master?"

"Well isn't it obvious, there hasn't been a soul like his in how long? Centuries? He has a pure soul and I think you know very well what that pure soul is like."

"You're right, he knows death, destruction, misery, anger, frustration, he won't accept a complete revenge unless its by his own hands, and yet he is still pure at heart."

*CRASH BANG THUD CRASH!*

"CIEL!" Sebastian ran as fast as he could to Ciel's room as he was running he held his fingers to his lips wondering why he had said his master's name but also how sweet it tasted coming off his tongue.

"Sebastian you do love him and I know you can hear me as you are running, take care of him well because I swear on my tainted heart that I will have Ciel's soul even if it means my life." After that Claude left and Sebastian rushed into Ciel's room.

Ciel rushed towards Sebastian making him go wide eyed. _what could be so wrong with my young master that he rushes to me. _"Sebastian you can't leave me, don't let me go to him I don't want to go." _Ciel, Ciel, Oh Ciel even in my thoughts your name sends shivers down my spine. _

"I will not leave you Ciel...ugh...I mean young master."

"No say it, say my name and look me in the eyes when you say it."

Sebastian slowly lifted Ciel's eye patch and knelt down to his level holding on to his arms that were shaking from his reoccurring nightmare. He looked into his eyes, his mismatched eyes that looked into Sebastian's soul of all things. "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. My Ciel. No one will ever take you ever again, no one but me."

"Sebastian is it okay for...never mind."

"No please tell me, if something is troubling you please let me know."

"Is it okay for...Okay look I'm putting a lot of my pride aside to say this so don't laugh."

"I swear it."

"Is it okay for me to love you."

At that Sebastian couldn't take it, he had to admit that Claude was right he loved Ciel and now he knew Ciel loved him. "Yes, Yes it is Ciel. Now you need to go to sleep." A few minutes later Ciel went to sleep with a smile on his face and for the first time didn't have a nightmare, and Sebastian left with some last thoughts of the night.

_Claude, we equal in strength and moves as well as counter moves...but there is one thing that I have that you don't and will never have, I have Ciel Phantomhive, This WILL be a battle you loose once and for all you will no longer take anything dear to me ever again. I will battle you Claude. I swear on my life. I will win this battle even if it kills me...Little Brother._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Flash Back**_

_"Sebastian Will you come here for a second would you?"_

_**(No one really knows Sebastian or Claude's real name so I'm using their names that their masters' have given them)**_

_Sebastian ran to his father and he had a smile on his face. He is still just a demon child he hasn't learned what its like to be evil, wicked, and hateful yet so all he can do is have fun, smile, and act like a human child while possessing demon blood. When he finally reached his father he jumped up into his lap and looked up at him. "Yes father?"_

_"Do you know what a brother or sister is?"_

_Sebastian put a finger to his chin and tried to look like an adult thinking, but just when it looked like he had an idea of what it was he smiled and said "Nope not a clue what's a brother whats a sister?"_

_"Well its someone who is just like you but very different. You two will have the same parents. You will be the older Brother of this little one."_

_"Is it important for me to be the big brother?"_

_His father smiled and looked down at him and held him tight while running his fingers through his son's hair. "Yes, it is extremely important."_

_"Why is it so important father?"_

* * *

"Wha!?" Sebastian woke up in his bed feeling his tainted heart race at the dream he had which was more of a nightmare to him and held his hand to his bare chest and was trying a hopeless attempt to bring the beats back down to a normal tempo when he suddenly noticed Ciel coming into his room unannounced well why should he it is his mansion but the fact that CIEL was in his room confused him a little then he remembered that Ciel had asked if it was okay to love him. In the demon world it is frowned upon to be in love with a human but no one said anything about that human being contracted to said demon. So he told Ciel it was okay to love him, and truthfully he loved him too yet that was also confusing to him. Did he love him for his soul or for HIM?

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Sort of it was more of a flash back."

Ciel climbed onto Sebastian's blood red bed with purple butterflies as a design and scooted next to him. He looked up at his butler. "How did I know that you had a nightmare Sebastian, that's never happened before and I know you have had nightmares and remember you can't lie to me."

"Well I think that its more so because of me, I admit that I love you as well and now just like I share your pain and nightmares because of the contract you now share my nightmares and pain because of me. Also meaning that I better not end up in any pain otherwise it may kill you, and its considered a taboo to let your contracted one to die before the contract is fulfilled."

Ciel felt Sebastian's chest and asked a strange question for a boy contracted to a demon to ask. "Do you know what love is?"

Taken back by this sudden question Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand gently and looked him the eyes both the blue and marked one. "Not quite, Demons aren't taught that emotion, We don't know what its like other than when our parents took care of us, but other than that we don't know what it is like to actually Love."

"Well love is when you put someones needs before your own, when seeing them happy makes you happy, when after they have been through tough times...seeing them smile again brings you a sudden feeling of relief, when it is difficult to be without them...not because it is required for you to be there but because you miss their presence, when you realize that they are troubled or in depressing state that you drop all formalities, and when looking them in the eye makes your heart melt in a strange way." **(This is my perspective on love, Alot of people may have different perspectives on what love is so please don't judge me for that :3**

"How do you know all of that you are only 13 years of age..."

"Because that's how I feel when I'm with or without you...anyways what was the nightmare about."

"It was...It was about when I realized that I would be a big brother..."

"You have a younger brother who is it?"

Sebastian tried to play it off cool by saying, "Now Now master don't tell me you're going to fall for my brother are you that would be terrible."

"Of course not you fool I just want to know who he is."

"Well he has many names, and has many faces as do I." This way he wasn't necessarily lying to Ciel but telling him a round about truth to his question.

"Fine then I'm going back to bed I have important business matters to tend to later in the day."

"Good night Ciel..."

"Good night Sebastian..." With a blush across his face he left and Sebastian went to sleep or at least tried.

* * *

_"How dare you Claude!"_

_"How dare I, you must be mistaken."_

_"You know I'm not! I loved her!"_

_"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN AND THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW!" _

_"Taking a soul without being contracted is against the law you dumb ass!"_

_"That may be so but for a demon who doesn't know the first thing about love you committed a crime that is being forgiven be grateful you rotten bird."_

_"Hey I'm not the one who chose to be a spider of all things, gross."_

_"I am curious why did you choose to be a raven?"_

_"Because it symbolizes Secrets, darkness, and evil which is what we are also they are quite beautiful and magical. You tell me, why a spider?"_

_"I will tell you with a quote. Sound good?"_

_"Fine."_

_"In order to be created, a work of art must make use of the dark forces of the soul ~ Albert Camus"_

_"So you have a fancy quote, but you didn't even make a contract with her!"_

_"I didn't need to I talked to a grim reaper and she was already on the 'to-die-list' I just helped in a dramatic way. Humans die to quickly anyway..."_

_At that Sebastian held Claude's throat tightly against the wall and he was forced to stop by his father interfering. "Both of you stop this right now! How shameful for two demon princes of royal blood to act this way!"_

_Without missing a beat they both sad, "He committed a crime!"_

_"What?"_

_"Sebastian fell in love with a human."_

_"Claude ended her life without being contracted to her!"_

_"Both of you are in the wrong!"_

_He was right but this wasn't the first time this has happened. Claude also killed off Sebastian's pet tiger, took his demonic girlfriend away when they were in high school, and also took away his kitten which was back with white paws. Basically Claude was out to take Sebastian's happiness, and even when eac has a contract he would not stop._

* * *

"Another...Another Dream...No another memory why must this happen of all times DAMN HIM...oh wait too late..."

"Sebastian I would like to have a meeting with Claude if at all possible and I want you to be there."

Sebastian turned his head towards his young master in his normal every day attire and he just simply asked, "Why?"

"Because I have a right to choose who eats my soul at least."

"Fine..."

2 Hours Later

"Ah young Ciel Phantomhive how nice of you to drop by for such a humble servant." He smiled and gave a certain look to Sebastian and it was the look of victory. They had entered a study to where they all 3 could talk. "My, My Ciel you look absolutely delicious I do take it that Sebastian hasn't told you yet...tell me Sebastian have you? You are the only Demon to ever live that can't lie So tell me..."

"No I told him nothing about you and I."

Ciel smiled then and Sebastian took a seat after reading Ciel's mind to do so. "Tell me what Claude, that you are his younger brother?"

Claude went wide eyed and began to go full speed at Sebastian knocking him down to the floor and in Ciel's eyes they were to close for comfort and Sebastian certainly didn't like it. "You cannot lie, you have never been able to lie so HOW? HOW DID HE KNOW!?"

Sebastian just smiled and said, "Maybe you should have been paying attention in high school and in college, and in agreement to become a demon."

"I did I made better grades than you!"

"Well did it ever say anywhere that the demon cannot fall in love with the human he or she is contracted to?"

He went wide eyed again, "No it didn't in fact they said that if that does happen that the human will share our thoughts and dreams as we share theirs...But that's impossible it has to be mutual surely this child can't know what love is." They both got up and brushed off the dust from their clothes.

"Actually I think I even shocked Sebastian with how much I knew and yes it is completely mutual. Oh and Claude You have taken every ounce of Sebastian's happiness on purpose I believe in your world that is frowned upon to take a demon's happiness for it is a rare emotion only felt in royals."

This shocked both of them they looked at each other shrugged and looked back at Ciel. "Further more there are 3 important laws that you have broken that know one in hell knows about am I right?"

Claude was surprised and this was news to Sebastian he has never seen Claude so shocked ever. "You don't know what you are talking about you are nothing but a human child."

"Ah yes a human child but this human child is bound to a strong demon I wonder what would happen if I said those 3 laws aloud...would Hell get word of your crimes?"

Sebastian smiled and said with a cool manner, "Yes in fact they would, I don't know how it works but they get word of what we say, and hear just to make sure out contractors are behaving as they should and that we say the appropriate things to them instead of being rude, but I'm sure you knew that already right little brother?"

"So should I say those 3 laws aloud?"

"What do you think would happen if I let you say them?"

"I KNOW your father would come and end your contract with Aloise, also ending your meal...and take you back to Hell."

"How is it that you know all of this?"

"Sebastian has some really weird dreams."

Sebastian actually blushed and Claude pinched his brothers cheek, "How dare you blush at this puny human child! What did I say, Humans die to quickly and you are contracted to him so he dies sooner than most."

"CLAUDE! I do believe I am the one who is talking to you."

He adjusted his tie and bowed, "I apologize. Well I shall leave your soul to Sebastian then...I have no desire to see father..."

Ciel smiled and left, and honestly the smile scared Sebastian, but he soon followed. Ciel was stopped at the door though by Claude again. "What do you want?"

"Only to tell you something." He whispered into Ciel's ear so Sebastian couldn't hear."

With a shocked face Ciel ran towards the carriage and on the way home Sebastian finally asked, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you could turn me into a demon so that I could live forever with you."

"That would be ssible yes if we weren't already under a contract."

"What do you mean?"

"It has to be a very strong contract to do that and you yourself can't ask for it someone has to wish you into a demon."

"Heh, that will be the day..."

"Yeah...I love you Ciel."

"I love you too...Sebastian..."

:3


End file.
